Fenris
} |name = Fenris |image = Fenris_close.PNG |gender = Male |title = |race = Elf |class = Warrior |specialization = Tevinter Fugitive |location = |appearances = Dragon Age II |voice = Gideon Emery Gaider David, [http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5481839/639 The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network.] }} Once slave to a Tevinter magister, Fenris is a potential companion for Hawke as well as a heterosexual romance option."Fenris and Hawke Scene" He is a warrior specializing in two-handed weapons.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Background Once slave to a Tevinter Magister, Fenris's skin bears markings of lyrium that have granted him the unnatural ability to phase through solid objects; however, the experiments performed on him also caused him to lose all of his memories except his name. The limits of his phasing power is unknown, but Fenris uses this ability mostly as an unexpected weapon, phasing through individuals and solidifying, killing them violently. He has fled to Kirkwall as a fugitive, constantly hunted by the soldiers of his former master. The lyrium burned into his body causes him pain, making him guarded against physical contact; however, it is more of an aversion to them being touched rather than physical pain.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Involvement Fenris joins the party upon performing the "Bait and Switch" quest. Upon completion of the quest you have the option to have him join your party as a permanent companion. Quotes * "They know what I am. Let them come, if they find the courage." * "Your men are dead and your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can." * "I am not a slave!" * (To Varric during random party banter) "I am not brooding." Gallery Fenris_concept_art.jpg|Fenris concept art Fenris-1.jpg|Fenris slaying an enemy Fe1.png|Attributes and the Friendship/Rivalry bar Fenrisandhawke.jpg| Fenris and Hawke Fen07.png| Fenris' glowing lyrium tattoos Trivia * David Gaider wrote Fenris for Dragon Age II.Gaider David, David Gaider, BioWare Social. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-12. * Gideon Emery, who is well known for voicing Balthier from Final Fantasy XII, also voices Taliesen, Alarith and several other characters in Dragon Age: Origins. * The name Fenris probably alludes to the name of the wolf, Fenrir of Norse mythology (spelled and pronounced Fenris in Scandinavian languages) who bit off the right hand of the god Tyr. It was also foretold that he would kill the father of the gods, Odin, at Ragnarok. The name is relevant to him, but unrelated to his abilities. * The Tevinter language absorbed a number of elven words, one among them being "fen" -- for "wolf". The root of the Tevinter word "Fenris" shares a root with the name of the elven god "Fen'Harel". * Fenris primarily swears in Tevinter, but occasionally will break into meditation-like comments on the fight. He's one of the few soundsets that never actually yells during combat.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-14. References External links * Short story on Fenris Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Elves